el solitario y el petirojo
by e lucevan le stelle
Summary: Tobio no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo podía profesar amor eterno? No lo conocía, nunca lo había sentido pero tampoco había sentido antes esa calidez en su corazón ¿Que importa que las otras aves nos rechacen? Siempre lo tendré a él. Pensó. Si me amas sólo a mi, te seguiré a donde vayas


Desde era una pequeña ave solía ver a los demás que buscaban quien les complementara. Cuando dejé el nido mi madre me dijo que algún día yo también encontraría a alguien y ese alguien sacaría las mejores melodías que pudiera cantar. Seguí cantando, día tras día. Entonaba hermosas melodías con la esperanza de encontrar a mi igual pero, eso nunca sucedió. Las demás aves me dieron la espalda. Un día entre mis canciones di la vuelta pero ya no había nadie; me habían abandonado. Empecé a viajar solo, no necesitaba de nadie. Si estaba solo no habría dolor cuando todos se fueran. Solo, no tendría miedo voltear a tras para ver si aún siguen ahí.

Un día de hermosa mañana, la hermosa ave solitaria se posó en una pequeña rama. Había más aves ahí pero, lo que le llamó la atención, fue una pequeña ave. Diminuta, todos se posaron al rededor de ese pequeño ser. Cantaba, de una forma que la solitaria ave nunca había escuchado. Cantaba, pero los demás no parecían molestos ni huían. Cantaba, sólo para la vida misma. Se acercó al pequeño ser, sus plumas eran de un marrón claro y en su pecho sobresaltaba una mancha naranja, imposible no verlo.

— ¿Cómo es que puedes cantar así?

La pequeña ave detuvo su melodía, volteo a ver al ave que se había posado frente a él. Nunca había visto una de esa templanza, hermosa. Su majestuosidad era infinita de plumaje hermoso en un tono azul. Esas plumas no se verían tan espléndidas en otra ave -pensó- ¿Q-quieres comerme? - cuestionó con cierto temor

— ¿Que? ¡Que asco! ¡No! No soy una maldita águila

— Ah ¿no?... Nunca había visto a alguien como tú... ¿Que eres? ¿No eres de aquí verdad?

—Soy un roquero solitario

—¿Que?

— Ese es el nombre que los humanos le han dado a los de mi especie ¿y tú? Yo tampoco había visto a alguien como tú ¿Qué eres? Eres tan pequeño pero tus canciones son...

— ¡Oye! — farfulló la pequeña ave— ¡soy un petirrojo! Soy muy conocido ¿Sabes? Incluso hay un libro donde esta mi nombre, escuché a unos humanos hablar de eso "como matar a un petirrojo"

— ¿A caso eres una plaga? ¿Porqué harían algo tan cruel para acabar contigo?

— No lo sé — contestó restándole importancia rascando con sus pequeñas garras la tierra del suelo, levantó la cabeza y volteo a todos lados

— ¿Dónde está tu parvada? No veo a nadie más como tú

— No, viajo solo

—Entiendo, bueno azul solitario ¿Quieres ver algo hermoso? — cuestionó aleteando sus pequeñas alas dispuesto a emprender el vuelo— sígueme

Ambas aves volaron. La pequeña guiaba al "extraño" y este sólo le veía mientras planeaba entre las corrientes. Descendieron y se posaron en un frondoso árbol. Miró alrededor y era un precioso jardín que estaba lleno de rosas de diferentes colores.

Había viajado a diferentes partes del mundo y nunca había visto algo como eso. Al igual que el petirrojo eso, era único. —¿Qué es esto?

— ¿No sabes lo que es un jardín?

— Has vivido demasiado tiempo entre los humanos.

— Bueno, es lo que caracteriza mi raza. Somos muy confiados y nos acercamos sin miedo a lo que despierta nuestra curiosidad.

— Eso he notado, creo que sí debí comerte — dijo en modo de burla

— Este jardín es hermoso. La dueña, es una agradable anciana. Cuida las flores de los rosales y siembra diferentes tipos de flores. A ella le gustan las aves, colocó esa fuente para que nosotros la disfrutemos. Su agua siempre está limpia y fresca, también puso un semillero. Aunque a mí me gustan más los frutos ¡Incluso me dio un nombre!

— Creí que tu nombre era petirrojo

— Bueno, soy un petirrojo. Mas ahora que tengo nombre soy diferente a los otros, para ella. Yo soy único de todos los petirrojos, ella piensa en mí cuando ve a otras aves y espera por mi cada día.

Había cierta melancolía en el relato de la pequeña ave. Al solitario le recordaba la forma en que su madre solía hablarle a él y eso lleno de algo cálido su triste corazón. La anciana se asomó por la ventana, llevaba pequeños frutos en su mano.

El pequeño petirrojo alzó el vuelo sin dudarlo y se posó en la mano de la anciana. — haz vuelto mi pequeño Shōyō — daba leves caricias en el plumaje — pero mira que tenemos aquí ¿Trajiste un amigo? — Shōyō, como lo llamaba la anciana, silbó al solitario para que se acercara a ellos. Este con mucha desconfianza se fue acercando poco a poco, llegó por fin a la ventana y se posó en el marco extendiendo sus brillantes alas dando un espectáculo. Tan orgulloso como solo él — eres hermoso — acercó un fruto al ave pero esta lo rechazó de inmediato — parece que no te gustan ¿eh? — se acercó lentamente y toco un poco al solitario. Ya con más confianza, se dejó acariciar las alas y el pico — muy bello, pequeño. Mi nombre es Hitoka ¿Te gustaría que te diera un nombre? — entonces pensó. Observó sus plumas y meditó un momento — Tobio, ese será tu nombre — la anciana regalo unas caricias más y volvió adentro.

— To-bio… Tengo un nombre...

— Siempre has tenido un nombre es sólo que, no lo sabías — contestó revoloteando al rededor del recién bautizado — ven cantemos.

Tobio volteó a ver al petirrojo — y-yo... No canto — agregó escondiéndose entre sus plumas.

— ah ¿Porque? ¿Tu especie no canta?

— No, no es eso. Antes cantaba todos los días para que mi pareja me encontrara y así migrar juntos al sur pero, nunca llegó. Sólo el frío invierno. He migrado solo por años, mis compañeros me abandonaron un día porque no dejaba de cantar.

— Estoy seguro que tu canto era tan maravilloso que ellos estaban llenos de envidia. Ven, cantemos. Yo seré tu pareja ¡migremos juntos al sur!

La azulada ave lo miró — Pero no somos de la misma especie. Tú y yo no podemos ser pareja. No podemos crear un huevo, los demás nos aborrecerán.

—¿ Y eso qué? Aún y cuando todos nos desprecien yo estaré contigo. Cantaré todos los días y mis canciones sólo serán tuyas. Te dedicaré mis tonadas más dulces y estaremos siempre juntos. Aunque todos nos odien, yo siempre te amaré —silbaba y revoloteaba sin parar con sus palabras más honestas

Tobio no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo podía profesar amor eterno? No lo conocía, nunca lo había sentido pero tampoco había sentido antes esa calidez en su corazón ¿Que importa que las otras aves nos rechacen? Siempre lo tendré a él. Pensó — Si me amas sólo a mi, te seguiré a donde vayas — soltó simple, las palabras suelen perder significado cuando las dices sin razón pero, no había más en esa simple frase _"te seguiré a dónde vayas"_ se repitió a su mismo.

Ambas aves alzaron el vuelo y en medio de aquel jardín trazaron un espléndido baile. Aleteaban y cantaban el uno para el otro. Shōyō jamás había escuchado un canto más hermoso; sus tonadas estaban llenas de amor y calidez. Una calidez que nunca antes nadie le había dedicado y ahora era sólo para él.

Pasaron los días, semanas y meses, las dos aves seguían juntas y se dedicaban singulares canciones de amor. Tobio, al ser un solitario, comía pequeños insectos y un día que llegaba de cacería logro ver a lo lejos en un parque un par de niños lanzar piedras al petirrojo. El pequeño intentaba huir. Dañaron una de sus pequeñas alas y solo podía quedarse tirado esperando su destino. El solitario voló en picada a esos niños y con sus garras y pico los alejó. Tomó al frágil petirrojo con sus garras, tan cuidadosamente como si en cualquier momento fuera a desmoronarse.

" _lo siento"_

Llevó en vuelo rápido al herido con la noble anciana. Esta lo miró y se apresuró a las aves, lo curó, limpio y colocó en una cajita.

— Lo siento, Tobio. No puedo hacer nada

El solitario entró en la caja y se acorruco al lado de su amor. Extendió sus preciosas alas azules y lo cubrió con su calor — Estarás bien, yo te cuidare. Estarás bien — repetía mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

— Lo siento Tobio, mi ala está rota. No puedo volar contigo al sur — susurró débilmente el petirrojo y se acorruco en las azules plumas del solitario — ¿puedes cantar para mí?

Tobio cantó, día y noche. Suplicando, rogando que su canto fuera lo suficiente para la mejoría del petirrojo. Cantó profundas canciones de amor, increíbles versos. Le dedicó los sonetos más románticos del mundo. Cantó con todo su corazón con la esperanza de que el amor que tenían sus canciones llegarán a él. Shōyō levantó su vista y le miró profundamente. Se acomodó y comenzó a cantar junto a su amor. Interpretaron la melodía más dolorosa del mundo. Lloraban mientras cantaban y sus voces llegaban a las demás criaturas del jardín.

La canción terminó y el petirrojo respiraba con dificultad. — Me hubiera encantado ver contigo los ríos de Egipto, reposar en las sombras más frescas y vivir en un árbol lleno de frutos.

— Lo haremos, estarás bien. Iremos juntos al sur, yo te esperaré y me mostrarlas bellos paisajes. Cantaremos juntos, mejoraras iremos ... Juntos... Al sur

La pequeña ave entre sus alas dejó de respirar y así como el sol se llevaba el verano también se llevó la vida del pequeño petirrojo.

— No, no, quédate no te vallas. ¡Hay que ir al sur! — levantó su vista al sol y vio como este se ocultaba. Lo miraba con desgracia y súplica, como si el sol fuera un tirano que se llevaba el alma de su amado — No te lo lleves, déjalo conmigo, yo lo amaré por siempre y nadie más lo lastimara. Por favor, déjalo conmigo.

La anciana sepultó el cuerpo del petirrojo entre sus rosales. Tobio cantó. Cantó su pena y agonía; el dolor se podía percibir en sus tonadas. Cantó del amor que tuvo y que nunca más iba a volver. Cantó desgarradoras canciones, saco todo el dolor de su corazón y después de eso, siguió cantando.

Pasaron los días y la voz del solitario ya no podía con su pena. La anciana salió a verle, acarició sus plumas y pico.

— Él ya no volverá, Tobio. Debes irte, el invierno pronto llegará y debes migrar. Él escuchará tus canciones a donde quiera que vallas, debes decirle adiós.

El solitario sólo se quedó de pie en la fuente. Lo sabía, sabía que él no iba a volver. Sabía que debía irse y dejar a su amor entre los rosales, lo sabía, pero era tanto su dolor que no podía hacerlo.

Veía las otras aves huir en parvadas. Miraba a las ardillas rellenar sus árboles previniendo el crudo frío del invierno. Las mariposas volaban en conjunto dejando un espectáculo de color y elegancia pero, Tobio no emprendía el vuelo. El invierno llegó y con el la nieve. El viento soplaba con furia y no perdonaría a ningún desafortunado, jamás lo hacía. El solitario se acercó a los rosales donde descansaba su amor, dando pequeños saltitos se ubicó a su lado.

— Te esperaré, tu y yo iremos juntos al sur — estiró sus alas y empezó a cantar. Cantó, hasta que el frío cubrió su plumaje. Cantó, hasta que su garganta se cerró y le obligó a tirarse al suelo. Cantó, hasta que la vida misma abandonó su cuerpo.

La anciana encontró el congelado cuerpo del solitario, le sonrió con tristeza y comenzó a cavar — Me hubiera gustado escucharlos cantar juntos otra vez. Encuéntralo, en donde quiera que esté y canta para él.

Ahí en medio de los rosales rojos, sepultó el cuerpo del solitario para que acompañará en su descanso eterno al petirrojo.

" _Si me amas solo a mi, te seguiré a donde vayas"_


End file.
